The subject matter herein relates generally to cable management systems and, more particularly, to a cable management system for use in equipment racks.
Standard equipment cabinets or racks, such as data communications racks, are typically used to house a number of electrical components, switches, control panels and patch panels. Due to demands for increased capabilities, the panels are designed for an increasing quantity of connections. Once the panels are installed into the rack, the associated wires and cables are connected to the panels. The higher density panels have more connectors and consequently, more or larger associated cabling. In order to properly set-up the equipment rack and properly maintain the connectors, the cables must be installed in an organized manner.
Numerous problems exist with current cable management structures. For example, current horizontal support cable mangers are not robust enough to handle the size and weight of multi-conductor cables. Additionally, current systems do not provide the necessary strain relief for the cable and connector, and the cables may not be properly located when secured. Current systems do not support vertical strain relief or the transition from the horizontal to the vertical cable manager, and the size of the system limits the flexibility for use in different size racks. Additionally, current systems may be rack specific which further limits applications.